Restia Ashdoll
Restia is Kazehaya Kamito's contracted spirit. She is a high level darkness elemental spirit in the form of young girl. In elemental waffe form, she transform into a jet-black demon sword known as «Vorpal Sword - the sword that pierces truth». She is capable of transforming herself to sword form on her own and being wielded by others without forming a contract. Personality In the past Restia held a nurturing and even caring nature towards Kamito, and was his valued partner. Background It was mentioned that she was the highest ranking spirit in service of the previous Demon King. Restia met Kamito at Instructional School. She became his mentor teaching him various things. Restia was sealed in «Sulaiman's Ring» after she finished teaching Kamito. She reunited with him again with the help of Greyworth Ciel Mais. She accompanied Kamito through the previous Blade Dance. After Kamito won the Blade Dance three years ago, Restia fell into the darkness and her body was possessed by the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. Her spirit contract with Kamito was also partially severed so that she could not return to the spirit world. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc She is first mentioned to Kamito in a letter from Greyworth which is the reason for Kamito travelling to Areishia Academy in the first place. She makes her first appearance when she appears before Claire and offers her a frenzied spirit. Her next appearance is beside Jio Inzagi, and is later enslaved temporarily by the powerful spirit the Mad King Nebuchadnezzur, but upon Jio's defeat she is released and later recovers Jio as he is an important specimen. Tempest Arc She encounters Kamito near a fountain in the Castle they were lodging at, they have a brieft talk and she kisses him before dissapearing. During the first round of the Blade Dance, she tells the location of Team Scarlet and Kamito's situation to a team from the Kingdom of Lugia. Later, she takes Nephentes Lore and eradicates nine teams from the competition. She encounters with Kamito and Claire, sending the former down a cliff using spirit magic. She continues to attack other teams and arrives at Team Scarlet's stronghold and transforms into her elemental waffe form to fight Kamito. She appears in Sjora Khan's stronghold to help Kamito overcome the hordes of Demon Spirits and later dissappears Cross Fire Arc Restia is pursued by the Holy Kingdom of Lugia's Sacred Spirit Knights Team as a result of a standing order for her destruction. After being severly pressured and injured Restia encounters Claire, in which Claire protects Restia from the Sacred Spirit team, since Claire knows that Restia is important to Kamito. After evading the Sacred Spirit Team for a while they are eventually cornered and Luminaris then reveals to Claire that Restia is the Vorpal Sword. When Claire is surrounded by the Sacred Spirit Knights, she reveals Scarlet's real name which allows to release it's real power with the last remaining force she had. She's handed to Fianna, who hand's her to Kamito. She reacts again when Kamito comes back to his senses, he awakes her to help in the fight against Rubia. Trivia *Her full name revealed in light novel volume 9 by Rubia Elstein hinted that she had something to do with the lost Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll. Category:Characters Category:Spirit